1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which can transmit high-frequency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Pat. No. M370848 issued on Dec. 11, 2009, discloses a USB plug can be connected to a mating connector in two orientations. The plug includes an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the insulative housing and a metal shell. The insulative housing defines a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion, each conductive terminal defines a retaining portion fixed into the base portion, a contacting portion extending from one end of the retaining portion and disposed on the tongue portion and a soldering portion extending outside of the base portion from another end of the retaining portion and connected on the PCB. The conductive terminals are divided into two rows and symmetrically arranged into the both sides of the tongue portion so that the mating connector can be mated in two orientations due to the two rows of the conductive terminals with the same signal sequence and reverse arrangement. The conductive terminals on the upper side of the tongue portion are electrically connected when the mating connector is inserted into the plug in a first direction, and the conductive terminals on the lower side of the tongue portion are electrically connected when the mating connector is inverted 180 degrees to be inserted into the plug in a second direction.
However, with the development of the technology, the transmission rate of the electrical connector and the number of the corresponding conductive terminals are increasing so as to the distance between two conductive terminals and the wall thickness of the insulative housing be reduced, which makes the conductive terminals not easy to be assembled. Furthermore, due to the lack of the shielding structure, it is prone to crosstalk in high-frequency signal transmission and affecting the quality of signal transmission.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.